Balance is Broken
by akatsukiw0lf
Summary: For Creation rests upon a strong balance. Broken, that's what it is now. The war between light and darkness continues. Endure companions' loyalties or wade through their betrayals. Each and everyone strive for control and power. Against more powerful foes and even more overwhelming odds, what lies between destruction and compromise? [Action, Fantasy, Horror, Sci-Fi, Supernatural]
1. Chapter 0: Forlorn Existence

\

* * *

**[ CHAPTER 0: FORLORN EXISTENCE ]**

* * *

\

Within a sealed universe, the_ {One True Almighty God}_ created the_ {Soul Crystal Archive}_. It is here where all souls, regardless of time or place, are recorded and locked in a state of indestructibility. The sealed universe itself is hidden, contained by another dimension of ethereal clouds where a divine beast of creation resides. One simple role it is given. To protect the _{Soul Crystal Archive}_ from any form of intrusion or manipulation is this creature's mandate. For its continuing service, the creature is due to received God's blessings. For now, however, it is content with flying in the dimension's clouds and immersing itself in the dense _mana_ emanating from the archive. One simple desire is all it has.

* * *

_{System of Mana}_

* * *

_Mana_ exists and permeates into all of creation. It is an invaluable, regenerating resource in a universe and is an essential component to the conservation of life. The physical universes and other planar realities generate constant amounts of _mana_ at an indiscernible but steady rate. This flow of _mana_ streams regardless of time and across vast cosmic distances which then accumulates on many celestial bodies. It travels using a _"medium"_, unseen. On planets with land formations like mountains and volcanoes, large reservoirs of _mana_ may get trapped over time. Places teeming with life tend to have flowing concentrations of _mana_ like those found in forests and oceans. Overabundance of this resource is but a dream of many. Thus, its scarcity is an idea wished by none.

A location or an area somehow made completely devoid of _mana_ will drain life and most other forms of energy. This is adverse to the natural rule of creation and life. Varied spatial or temporal anomalies will spawn and give way to the formation of dimensional rifts. The distortion of the space-time fabric, transformation of the fundamental structure of surrounding matter, or introduction of cosmic alien concepts that rewrites the physical laws of nature are some of the effects that this phenomena brings. But most alarmingly, rifts in space and time may invite _{Outsiders}_ from a different universe and even call upon entitieswhose level of existence reach the ranks of_ {Infinite Khaos}_.

Earth's human denizens by nature possess _mana_. However, the majority of this planet's population is unaware of its existence. Those who are aware delve much into the secrets of arcane knowledge and thus wield magic. With the aid of supporting concepts like _alchemy_, magic can even extend their lifespans by slowing down their aging process. This can stack multiple times to the point where their aging stops altogether and the phenomenon called _{cellular rebirth}_ reverses death at the genetic level by using _mana_ as a life replenishing reagent. They would no longer be mere mortals. They will be referred to by many names as their fantastical stories pass down from generation to generation.

Interacting with the _{System of Mana}_ are the denizens of many supernatural realms. Through beliefs, bonding rituals, prayers, asceticism, miracles, demonic contracts, deity pacts, psionics, or magic, the resource called _mana_ is tapped and utilized by various entities to manifest their powers and abilities. Its usage is straining and one's stamina or life-force affects one's capacity to wield this resource. As such, only excess or surplus mana can be tapped. Exhausting _mana_ beyond one's personal capacity is a reckless endeavor. Only doom awaits those blind to their limits.

Methods which force and utilize _mana_ using sacrifices are generally frowned upon. Such techniques are both extremely cruel and violent leading to the formation of councils and treaties which prohibit the usage of such practices. Safer and more convenient ways to assist in swiftly amassing _mana_ do exist. But this is unfortunately done via usage of mainly difficult to obtain and difficult to understand ancient rituals, lost alien technologies, master-level sorcery spells or divine artifacts...

…such as the {_Sacred Gears}. _These vessels of power are brought upon this world by the _{One True Almighty God}_ through a systemic cycle of death and rebirth of humans_. _Oftentimes, the few _{Chosen}_ humans who are gifted with _{Sacred Gears}_ act as the _"balancers"_ of the _{Material Plane}_ in the face of great supernatural adversity. Even then, heroes, those born with the purity of heart, mind and soul, are nowhere near insusceptible from the sins, deception and temptation of an impure and imperfect world.

* * *

_{Conceptuality of the Soul}_

* * *

The _{Soul Crystal Archive}_ is its own universe comprised of just that system building upon itself and floating in an endless sea of _mana_. It records the information of the soul and prevents the destruction of a soul's essence. By information, this includes a soul's identifying history and attributes. Soul attribute or property hinges on the type of entity, creature, or race. There can be more than one attribute that a soul can possess and all are recorded in the following expanding categories.

_Soul rank (tier of existence)_

_Soul class (magnitude of influence)_

_Soul origin (linked to special traits and abilities)_

_Soul affinity (elements and potentials)_

_Soul causality (altered and unaltered destinies)_

When the soul's vessel undergoes a drastic change or evolves into a different entity or creature type, a _{soul metamorphosis}_ occurs. The catalyst required for the transformation is usually brought on by certain magical formulas, extreme usage of abilities relating to extra-sensory perception, supernatural influence from otherworldly beings, or traumatic exposure to a paranormal phenomenon.

A soul is a formless existence which carries the concept of individuality and uniqueness of a life. It is one of the crucial foundations of the _{Genesis System}_ which is a standard denominator across countless universal planes. A spirit entity is a soul which gained form by using _mana_. Thus, the shards of a spirit entity breaking up are also spirit particles or particles of _mana_. Soul manipulation skills like _{Soul Destruction}_ and its variations do not destroy the actual soul but only the soul's form or spirit thus severing the connection of the soul and its vessel. The _{Void Realm}_ has a similar effect on spirits of vanquished supernatural creatures or entities if they are banished to the aforementioned realm using the appropriate rituals. In cases wherein a soul is sealed and the instrument of sealing is fragmented into pieces, the actual soul still remains whole. There was a time in humanity's history wherein the soul of an ancient evil, resembling a powerful dragon, was imprisoned in a _{Soulstone} _and broken into _{Soulshards}_. In later events, the shards were reconstituted as one and the imprisoned soul is set loose resulting in a millennium of strife, a reign of terror.

One may ask why is all of this information is important.

The reason is simple but far-reaching. _{Immortality}, {Reincarnation}, {Restoration}, {Resurrection}, {Revival}, {Transcendence}_ and all their variations and derivatives rest upon the soul information management of the _{Soul Crystal Archive}_. This correlation reflects the state of a given universal plane's _{Balance of Power}_.

…_One that should never, ever be broken._

\

* * *

**[ Afterword: ]**

* * *

\

This is a derivative work, a fan-fiction, based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD. The original High School DxD is owned, created, and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional. At the time of this writing, a third season for Highschool DxD anime is in production.

This chapter was rewritten.

Feel free to send me a friendly message and suggestions. Enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 1: The Burning Sky

\

* * *

** [ CHAPTER 1: THE BURNING SKY ]**

* * *

\

_There are no stars in this realm._

_There are neither planets nor moons. _

_There is only but an atmosphere…_

…an atmosphere which extends in all directions to nigh infinite reaches of this dimension. The sky's expanse is lit up by an ever present pale blue glow. Gentle air currents move innumerable layers of ivory-white clouds. However, each of the fundamental forces of nature, like gravitation or electromagnetism, does not affect this place in the same way they affect all other realms. The laws of thermodynamics are suspended here. Instead, everything conforms and bends around a singular but powerful will. This supernatural realm is overseen by its sole, existing resident and exists to conceal and protect its secret.

It is not cruel. For many have come and gone to this place by chance and all survived. Most arrive here due to the twists in their own fates. Few stumble upon this place just because of luck, absurdly high luck. These visitors are mainly angels, elemental spirits, and celestials who fall in admiration for this realm's surrealism. They stay for some while only to be coaxed back to their respective planes of existence by this terribly daunting guardian, a divine beast. Memories of this place fade almost immediately but the parting gift of its guardian is indispensably valuable and sufficiently long-lasting.

_{ …a divine blessing of mana. }_

It has been this way since time immemorial until a cascading turn of events led to the _{Great Celestial Conflict}_ and cosmic imbalance which altered the course of destinies of many.

\

* * *

\

In the indeterminable instance of this region

…of unknown space

…of unknown time

The sounds of a great battle ripped the air and echoed from all directions. Streaking crimson and azure lightning chained upwards then downwards, illuminating layers upon layers of darkened cloud sheets. Thunder echoed across the seamless multi-layered horizon. From a far distance, a chorus of voices was then heard.

"By our holy might, thou shall perish!–"

Moments later, a gigantic form fell down from the boundless sky that it broke through several overcast cloud canopies. A massive creature with a height of more than 40,000 meters is now made visible, its wingspan covering around 130,000 meters. The hulking plates on its body look like they are made of obsidian stone, still growing wings as black as the abyss. Fire raced visibly along its wings' many fractured veins. Protruding scales ran along its spine head, neck, back, and down to its branching serpent like tail. It resembles the form of a dragon yet it bears no direct relation to such legendary monsters.

With a downward stroke, its wings dispersed the last of the clouds still clinging on its body. Feathers, as black as tar, are revealed forming a plumage of shadows on the surfaces and edges of its ever expanding wings. Its towering pair of arms and legs possesses razor-sharp talons. Its large skull is shaped similar to that of a predatory raptor and its pair of eyes burn like orbs of fire. Although its features are of a menacing griffin, it is clearly not even closely linked to the mythic avian species.

The enormous creature began halting its descent until it leveled out. Then it roared with strength enough to split the skies of this world, pushing back the surrounding clouds in a radius more than a thousand miles. Immediately afterwards, a huge powerful, continuous wave of white flames erupted out from the creature's gaping jaw, exposing its jagged fangs. The blast of inferno flooded the sky in all directions, scorching an area of more than 700,000 square kilometers, thus eating up the air that rushed back in due to the vacuum created by the earlier shockwave.

Any weak foe would be shattered to dust from the inside out due to the roar's shockwave alone and anyone stronger to withstand it would be stunned or disoriented long enough to be incinerated by the ensuing breath of fire.

The magnified flash-fire lasted less than a minute before vanishing. In this realm where neither land nor ocean exists, an orb-shaped cloud propagated from the center of the blast comprised of ether and super-heated gas until it dissipated. Large concentrations of charged ion particles in the air generated thousands of dry lightning bolts and non-directional balls of drifting plasma.

It left a vast clear space with the creature at its center. Looking up, the creature focused its sight on a spherical barrier about a hundred meters in diameter with supernatural electricity racing along its arc.

Gradually, it dispelled. Then a voice began.

"Why hast thou taken this form, _{Great Guardian, Divine Beast of Creation}_?"

Phasing into view, a radiant being spoke indignantly while several other figures surrounded him in a circular defensive formation. They wore smooth white robes over silver-plated suit of armors like those worn by royal knights. Standing upright, they have warrior-built bodies each gripping either swords or spears of light on one hand while their off-hand bore roundel silver shields having a chromatic sheen. There are 12 of them, each possessing a pair of white beautiful wings but they serve more to manifest holy power as these beings can fly naturally without any aid. A majestic incandescent halo floats above on each of their heads.

_Angels._

They are a class of angels called _{Destroyers}_. Each strike of their mighty blades brings down a force equivalent to a natural calamity like those of violent volcanic eruptions, earthquakes, or hurricanes.

"Eons have passed. Thy strength grew with each passing cycle and by nature, thou art divine. But now –"

The leader of the angels who spoke is crowned with an even more splendid halo, wearing a similar suit of armor like the others but shimmering more in the color of precious gold. His long white elegant hair flows downwards to his waist and held together cleanly at the end with a gemmed brooch. While the angels guarding him each have a pair of wings, he on the other hand, possesses five beautiful pairs and twice as large. His blue eyes cast their gaze upon the creature that attempted to incinerate them, as if searching for something.

_Zachariel_, an Archangel, granted dominion of the Sun.

Raising his own sword made of elemental holy light, he continued to proclaim.

"Thou hast changed into a despotic monstrosity that hungers for blasphemous powers. Before thy malevolence taints God's creation with darkness, we, His holy angels of light, upholders of God's order and righteousness, shall purge thee from existence!"

Adopting a spearhead formation, the angels radiated a more brilliant white and golden glow, their swords and spears raised high. The moment they pointed the tip of their blades up towards the heavens, a huge pillar of light came crashing down with a high pitch whirring noise. The light tore through the seemingly infinite layer of dense clouds and met resistance as it made contact with the creature's massive outspread wings. In response, a great roar resonated from the beast as it breathed out an escalating, raging inferno and blasted more increasingly powerful shockwaves. _Zachariel_ reacted immediately and instantly erected a spherical holy barrier shielding him and all the destroyer-class angels. Waves upon waves of fire soon followed, flooding the air but the pillar of light did not let up, it instead intensified several times over.

The clashing of power between the overwhelming concentrations of purifying light against the combined shockwave and raging firestorm shook the vast atmosphere relentlessly. Amidst this immense turmoil, a sudden, deep, and growling voice reverberated through the air.

_«__"__**Hin fen kos drehlaan**__, __**Gein Vahzah Drog Rah**__..."__»_

\

* * *

\

Everything went white and silent.

A flat, diamond crystalline platform, spreading about 600 meters in diameter, floated like an island structure in space. The Archangel and his assembly of angels lay sprawled unevenly to each other. Varying amounts of damage to their suits of armor appear like cracks on a mirror's glass surface about to be shattered. Clearly, much of their power was spent in defending and channeling holy energy. To be weakened to this extent, the battle had truly drained them of their power; one that is for all sense of scale can only be called unconventional.

Exerting much effort, they pulled themselves up.

"Our Lord Almighty God in Heaven, Thy will is done."

Moments passed and the blinding concentrations of opposing energies dissipated. _Zachariel_ focused his senses and suddenly realized the bizarre situation where he now stands. His fellow angels are also both confounded and curious in their predicament. Gone is the dimension of ethereal clouds. Everywhere they look, they can see the innumerable stars in the galaxy. Immediately, he verified his position in the universe.

"This is southern constellation by the humans' astronomical map… the _Alpha Centauri_ star system..!"

But it doesn't end there. A feeling of something amiss crept up to the Archangel's mind. He brought out a celestial map array of seven dimensions out into empty space which then formed an expanding, revolving orb. In it represented the current galaxy's star systems made of luminous green patterns of shining arcs, lines, and vertices. It spanned the entire area of the crystalline platform where the angels stood. _Zachariel_ navigated the map and pinpointed their exact position with a few gestures of his hands. After looking closely, he finds an astronomical anomaly so large that he was almost shocked for words. _Alpha Centauri Proxima_ had vanished in real space as well the only exoplanet within the neighboring binary star system.

"By the heavens, **how can this be?"**

\

* * *

**[ Notes and References: ]**

* * *

\

_**{ The Great Guardian, Divine Beast of Creation }**_

is a title common to all three powerful monstrous creatures before and during the Genesis stage. They took on lesser powerful versions of themselves in the shape of _{Aspects of Nature}_ forming the _{Triarch}_ representing the lands, the oceans, and the skies. Each of them contributed to the planetary transformation which made the Earth habitable. Even in their _Aspect_ forms, their sheer presence accelerated the evolution of life but radically spawned countless varieties of non-carbon based life-forms in the span of 10 to 50 million years. As this was not God's intention, the _{Theia Initiative}_ was carried out by the _{Triarch}_ destroying all primordial monsters and even their _Aspect_ forms. This cataclysmic extinction eventually formed the Earth's moon satellite.

The _{Triarch}_ resurrected themselves and then enacted self-banishment but not until establishing the _{Fate Convergence System}_ and the _{Genesis Markers}_. The former is a quantum multi-layer network superstructure comprised of numerous photon crystal lattices, acting as both an information database and processing system to simulate earthbound reality distortions. The latter is an obelisk or a megalith structure which acts both as a regulator to the _flow of mana_ and as a minor catalyst to balance the influx of life energy in accordance to _{God's Architecture}._ Proceeding thereafter is the slow and natural course of evolution. But even with the two systems in place, it was not perfect. Several more times the conceptual hammer of God struck to cast away the world's many sources of impurities.

At the dawn of humanity's _{Age of Heroes}_, the lesser Aspect forms of the _{Triarch} _manifested at some turning points in history and acquired different names in the language of men which became integrated in myths, legends and common folklores.

The first was _{BEHEMOTH}._

The second was _{LEVIATHAN}_.

The third was _{_}_.

These three powerful monstrous creatures which gained the title, _Great Guardian, Divine Beast of Creation, _have existed long before the emergence of angels, celestials, devils, demons, and some elder deities alike. Their_ {True Names} _and_ {True Titles}_ lost in translation in the far hyper-planar reaches of the _{Eldritch Realms}_.

\

* * *

\

_**{ A divine blessing of mana }**_

is a makeshift buff of sorts endowed by the guardian of the _{Soul Crystal Archive} _to its affable visitors. Primarily, it functions as a protective shield, granting immunity from various harmful sources. It ensures survival and mitigates the negative effects of extra-planar or inter-planar travel. High-speed mana recovery is a side-effect. In some cases, this buff becomes a redundant secondary field of protection which stacks on top of angels' defensive _auras_ or celestials' powerful _bio-electric field_s. This makes these particular angels and celestials very annoyingly difficult to be dealt with in combat. In this condition, the recipient also enjoys continuous _mana_ usage with very little personal strain. It also persists for quite a long time even after the recipient has safely returned to their destination. Never has the blessing been abused for personal gain since all recipients so far are inherently charismatic and lawfully good.

\

* * *

\

_**{ Alpha Centauri Star System }**_

It is the closest star system to the Solar System at 4.37 light-years. It comprises of 3 stars namely Alpha Centauri A (yellow dwarf star), Alpha Centauri B (orange dwarf star), and Alpha Centauri C or Proxima (red dwarf star). Only one rocky exoplanet orbits the system along with a ring of asteroids. It is 30% more massive but has similar air composition like that of Earth's atmosphere. The planet's core is molten with heavy metals and emanates a rather strong magnetic field enough to deflect the lethal coronal flare ejections coming from Proxima and the other two larger stars.

\

* * *

**[ Afterword: ]**

* * *

\

This is a derivative work, a fanfiction, based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD. The original High School DxD is owned, created, and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional. At the time of this writing, a third season for Highschool DxD anime is in production.

This chapter was rewritten.

Feel free to send me a friendly message and suggestions. Enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Precursor to a New Genesis

\

* * *

**[ CHAPTER 2: PRECURSOR TO A NEW GENESIS ]**

* * *

\

_Nishitama district, Tokyo, Japan._

_Secluded in the mountains and forests is the town of Kuoh._

_It is evening past nine._

A girl sat on a porch in front of a small _zen_ garden, her slender legs dangling above the vast number of white pebbles which form a metaphorical sea surrounding pieces of protruding black slags of rocks. Farther from the garden, the girl saw the cherry blossom trees that line up the approach towards the shrine's _torii_, a few of their flower petals falling. It's the month of April, the scene reminded her. As the cold evening breeze brushes past, she faced away from it. Even from such a distance, her swaying waist-length crimson hair made it hard for her to go unnoticeable especially when dressed in a black camisole made of silk and a pale blue cotton overcoat.

It is her first time coming here to this shrine and everything she sees, she cherished. The place is far unlike from her parents' residence. There is no luxurious furniture, marble-stone pillars, oil-based paintings nor fountain gardens. She already missed her doting father and mother but not the latter's lectures on manners and high-society etiquette. Usually, a parade of maids and butlers awaited upon her every request and attends to her everyday needs from bathing to preparing her meals. Here, everything is much simpler. She has to rely on herself to complete a few, personal chores. Never did she complain though. This is something that she has to experience, sooner or later.

Even with all her exertions for the past several days staying in this shrine, something about this place helped her relax.

Was it the fresh air which flows around these mountains?

Was it the tranquility of the deep forest which surrounds the shrine?

She was unsure but she can vaguely sense it, something that naturally courses throughout this place.

Making a beautiful smile full of bewilderment, she looked up at the night sky while letting out a bit of her breath which barely turned visible to the cold evening air. Never will she ever see such a sight way back home. Because before her, what reflected on her enchanting blue-green eyes are the mesmerizing light coming from the bright full moon and twinkling stars scattered across the northern hemisphere.

Her name is _Rias Gremory_.

She is the principal heiress to the {_Clan of Gremory}_, a powerful and influential family considering their vast wealth, territory, and highly-feared ability, one that is exclusive only to their bloodline. A unique trait which is common among those born under their name is their highly affectionate nature towards their family members, relatives, friends, and even servants.

"_ne—_ _Akeno_, the stars are so pretty tonight. Don't you agree?"

Rias tilted her head a bit to see the female figure approaching.

"Indeed they are, _Rias_."

Responding to her was another girl of the same age, _Akeno Himejima_.

For quite some time, the _Himejima_ girl had travelled as a wandering _miko_ and later settled in this mountain shrine residence. This is the place where she met her first friend, _Rias_, after stumbling into this town. It is _Rias_ who saved her and to whom she is much indebted to. For without her, _Akeno_ would have met her fated end much earlier in her life when she was only eleven.

Even at a young age, her well-endowed figure gave _Akeno_ the allure of an adolescent woman. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail most of the time, showing the nape of her neck. These features have struck many to regard her appeal as being close to what is traditionally called a _nadeshiko_. While living in a shrine, she made it a custom of always wearing a _miko's_ clothing. The white _haori_ concealed her ample bosoms while her _hakama's_ red color bled into the dimness of the shrine's corridors.

She came and knelt a close distance to her friend, bringing with her a tray holding a small tea set on one hand and a teakettle on the other. After pouring _ocha_ on two porcelain cups, she gave one of them to Rias who had smoothly transitioned into a _seiza_ sitting position while taking care not to disturb a _little someone_.

Receiving the cup using her right hand to hold it on the side, _Rias'_ left hand steadied the cup from the bottom. While sipping the tea with a straightened back, _Akeno_ can't help but nod at how lady-like her best friend has become.

_("…as expected of a well-taught Ojou-sama?") _

_Akeno_ wondered how much the duchess would be proud at the sight of her daughter's finesse.

"The taste is exquisite. The texture blend is smooth. The temperature is just right. Thank you, _Akeno_. "

_Rias_ counted off the well-meaning, pleasant remarks while carrying a nifty smile on her face. She has done this plenty of times to grade her friend's latest attempt on tea preparation and serving.

"You're welcome." Looking on, _Akeno_ continued.

"How is she feeling? Our little one... She looks rather calm now."

Just on _Rias'_ left side, a frail petite girl in pajamas slept, resting her head on the _Gremory_ girl's lap. The front bangs of her soft white hair failed to hide the shade of redness on the edges of her eyes and cheeks. Not too long afterwards, a stream of tears fell from her eyes to the side of her face where she makes contact with her master's thigh.

"She cries even in her sleep… I heard her whisper _'Onee-chan'_ at times."

A sad look of concern showed on _Rias'_ face as she sets down her teacup upon a placeholder. She stroked the white hair of the girl named _Koneko Toujou_ with affection. All she wanted right now was to protect and ease the sadness of the smaller girl.

\

* * *

\

Several minutes passed as both Rias and Akeno watched over her as if expecting a response from the sleeping figure. As the evening air grew colder, the small hands which seemed so fragile twitched then reached instinctively for Rias' warm coat.

"I can be her sister from now on." Rias said, whispering.

"She can call me _'Onee-sama'_ all she wants. I don't want to see her cry nor do I want her to think of anything sad much longer. I want her to think of me."

The _Gremory_ girl's lips trembled as she murmured her own thoughts. Was she prone to others people's grief that it also affects her own emotions? In her world, sympathy will not bring about change and progress. It is power and strength that matters most. Before the tears form in the sides of her eyes, she smiled and decided to overturn this depressing mood around.

"_ne_— _Akeno_, let's sleep together, the three of us. You know, us sharing the same bed, cuddling up to each other. Isn't that a great idea, now that there are no maids to shuffle us into our respective rooms every single night?"

Recalling how the maids back home kept a watchful eye on them as if they were some of the clan's most valuable treasures, Rias sighed as she thought of it. Her own mother even started giving _Akeno_ lessons on how to act as a proper lady and even going as far as trying to adopt her as her own daughter. _Rias_ loved her mother for accepting _Akeno_ but at the same time feared her mother's strict teaching regimen.

"_hnm_… yeah, that sounds fine with me. Now that you mentioned it, this entire shrine residence could easily fit into one of your family's master bedrooms. Although I don't dislike it, I could never get accustomed to your parents' house even after all these years."

_Akeno_ had lived a frugal life before thus, when she first visited the house of the _Gremory's_, she found it too grandiose for to her to stay long in such a place.

"We don't have to live there, you know. Now that Kuoh is part of the clan's territory, we can make ourselves a new home at the heart of this town."

While lightly stroking the soft hair of the _Koneko_ girl, Rias faced _Akeno_ with a mysterious smile as she continued with her words.

"Father is building an exclusive all-girls academy, at my behest. It's going to attract a lot exceptional students from all across the country and perhaps internationally abroad. It has an old club building which we can use to set up as our base. _Sona_ will be thrilled to join us as it's also an opportunity for her to start forming her own peerage. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

The girl tracing her _miko_ attire smiled, her eyes closed.

The idea of living in Kuoh for the next five to ten years is something that _Akeno_ is not against, especially if the academy that _Duke Gremory_, _Rias'_ father, is going to build offers college-level education. But what makes this place so special to the clan that they are willing to go to such lengths like constructing a learning facility? If it is for _Rias_, then why not build it on their territorial lands where she would be safely guarded?

Was it really a coincidence that her timely arrival to this town allowed her to escape persecution from her own relatives and crossed paths with _Rias_? Even before that, _Rias'_ brother, _Lord Sirzechs_, was he not involved in the hostile takeover six years ago when the clan of _Belial_ ruled this town? Since she is not privy to the clan leaders' internal decisions, she cannot help but ponder about these things once in a while.

_Akeno_ suspects that there's more to these developments than meets the eye. For in just a mere 3 years, the _Gremory_ and another prominent clan, the _Sitri_, had established a foothold upon these lands where the flow of spiritual energy cascades like a wide raging river about to burst its banks. The town of Kuoh's geographical location funnels these energies underground which may lay dormant for many years, untapped.

_Leylines or dragon veins_, as what eastern mystics and occultists call them. As a _miko_, she knows of the supernatural energies or _mana_ that flows from within these mountains and aggregates towards underground spirit basins. Historic towns and cities in Japan have their founding keystones or _kaname-ishi_ arranged in _pentagram_ points to stabilize this flow of energy. The knowledge of taking advantage of this supernatural energy originated from the centuries old doctrines of _Onmyōdō_. Its practice led to great prosperity in both agriculture and commerce to certain ancient empires in the Asian mainland. However, the town of Kuoh is neither a booming agricultural town nor a center for commercial business.

(For what purpose is this large of flow spiritual energy being channeled to?)

Then it came, a slight twitching pain. Her mental focus was disrupted by this short-lived pricking sensation. Attempting to "_discern"_ for an answer to the _Himejima_ girl's question failed. Though it came to no surprise for her, she had hoped that she will be allowed a little guidance from one of the deities enshrined to this place. Born as a half-breed, she was blessed with a pure soul and a strong _holy_ elemental affinity. As the only daughter of the once famed shrine priestess _Shuri Himejima_, _Akeno_ was able to make divinations and exorcise _yokai_, curses, and impurities in the many towns and cities in Japan she had wandered to.

That was three years ago.

Even now, a part of her somehow regrets having lost the ability to mediate or commune with the divine _Shinto_ deities. It was her fated meeting with _Rias_ that had dramatically affected her spiritual disposition. Even their stay at this shrine, which would normally be impossible, is a direct result of just how powerful the influence _Rias'_ brother, _Lord Sirzechs,_ has become.

"_Ne, Akeno…? A—ke—no? Moshi-moshi, Akeno-chan…" _

The _Gremory_ girl had noticed the _miko's_ dazed eyes and patiently tried to snap her friend out of her stupor. She sighed. As the feeling of frustration started creeping up to her, her momentary patience had given way to an urging whimsical teasing. It might have been because the other girl was within arms' reach. Using her left hand's fingers, she made a couple of playful pinches to the right side of the _Himejima's_ abdomen. To say that the resulting reaction of the one on the receiving end was nothing short of amusing was a spectacular understatement.

"_k-kyaaa—! Rias, nani-yo!? …hauuuuuuuuuu~~~." _

It was a strange bemoaning sound coming out from the soft lips of a pony-tailed girl whose body arched sideways, transferring some of her weight to her supporting left arm and hand, feeling the narrow planks of the polished wooden floor.

"_mou~_, was that really necessary _Rias_?"

Still massaging her right side's soft oblique muscles, a teary-eyed _Akeno_ made a flustered, pouting face in protest to her red-haired friend's antics.

"_gomen ne~_ _Akeno_, I had to do it since you were spacing out like a lost kitten who hasn't eaten for days."

The banter between the two seems to have slightly alerted the sleeping little girl. _Rias_ turns her attention back to the person burying into her thighs and resumed stroking her soft white hair. In some way, it did the trick. The little girl went back to sleep as evidenced by her small rhythmic breathing. It is moments like these that the _Gremory_ heiress recalls the first time she encountered this girl named _Koneko Toujou. _It was her older brother, _Lord Sirzechs_, and his wife, _Grafia_, who brought this frail girl a couple of weeks ago as a guest to their palatial residence.

_She was aloof to a fault._

_She was scared of anyone who approaches her._

_She never speaks even when talked to._

_She never eats nor drinks unless being force-fed by the attending maids._

_She never sleeps as if waiting for someone but will never come._

_She stares blankly with eyes too tired from all the tears._

_She was a witness to the murder of a master with peerage._

_She is the younger sister to the one who committed treason and murder._

What was going on in this girl's mind? Why is it that she trembles in fear? How can she still have the longing for an elder sister who committed an atrocity then abandons her? Whatever the answer was, it drove both Rias and Akeno to try and fill in the void which is in this little girl's heart, as surrogate siblings. It will take time to heal from her traumatic experience and all their spent effort up until now has brought them here. To form this special bond…

"I want to ask her a few things. Maybe it's the right time…?"

Rias spoke softly enough for the _miko_ to hear.

"It's hardly the right time for us, or for anyone else, to ask her of those things".

Akeno replied as if reading her friend's intentions. She continued.

"That tragedy, I think we should refrain asking her about it. That only brings up some really bad memories for this little one. Those are something that she, at this stage, doesn't want to relive. It will only cause her distress and more of her trying to distance herself away from us. To her, we are still uninvolved parties, strangers, but kind acquaintances at best. It was unanimously decided that she will be treated as a special case, even _Sirzechs-sama_ recognized her innocence and even accepted her to the household of _Gremory_."

"_haaaa~_, I guess you're right. Giving her more time would be for the best until she opens up to us. Time heals as they say and we have lots of it..."

_Rias_ is really grateful for friend's insight and sensitivity. She supposed that maybe _Akeno_ is relating her past experience to this little girl. It was a sad but comforting thought.

"_My brother_… I have to give him a more sincere thanks for his generous decision on letting me have her and also for letting _Kiba_ train under _Souji-ojisan_. Although if we ever meet _Onii-sama_, I will make it clear that he should stop being so clingy to me and think of his position in our clan more seriously. Maybe I should have _Grafia nee-sama _whip some discipline and maturity into him."

"I share your sentiment on that matter and _Grafia nee-sama_ whipping her husband is something that I would so like to bear witness to, I wonder why. _Fufufu_." The other girl stifled a laugh then took a sip from her cup to relish in the taste of warm tea. Her tongue stuck out to lick her upper lip, making it glisten with tender pink. It is probably a strange, sadistic mannerism she unconsciously imitated from her mother.

\

* * *

\

Night has always been a favorite time for the both of them. They feel more vitality when moving around. Their senses are far more attuned to their surroundings in the darkness. During daytime, it makes it a bit hard to move about just because even a small bit of sunshine makes them self-conscious. Yet, a small amount of starlight or moonlight is enough for them to look much farther and look at things much clearer than an average human could see.

Out of the blue, a rare chance came as what seems like a meteorological event is unfolding right before their very eyes. A dot of light shines luminously leaving a trail of reddish glow amongst the stars. As it inches its way across the sky, both girls caught it with subtle attention without the aid of a telescopic apparatus.

"_Akeno_, look at that! You see that!? Is that a real life falling star? So pretty! —L-let's make a wish!"

The enthusiastic _Gremory_ girl softly exclaimed, her right hand pointing towards the shining object in the sky.

"_Ara_, _ara_, falling stars last only briefly _Rias_. I've seen similar things like that before when I come up the mountains, from what I can tell —_hnm_ that looks like a comet from the way it produces a tail? But this one is too different from the way it moves across the sky and it's the first time I've seen such color. Though it looks rather odd, its glow is red... crimson... almost like—"

"Like it's the color of my beautiful hair, right? It's shining so prettily!"

"What a keen and biased observation…" The _Himejima_ raised an eyebrow at her friend's self-serving statement.

"And there is no reason why I shouldn't be proud of it." The other immediately remarked while running her fingers on her crimson locks.

As they track the bright moving object, it disappeared just as it looked to go past behind the moon.

"_Ara_, _ara_.. It's gone now." _Akeno_ sounded disappointed and brought herself up from _seiza_ with no numbing difficulty.

"Let's bring _Koneko_ inside the shrine before she catches a cold."

She then took _Koneko_ lightly off _Rias'_ lap and carried the petite girl with both her arms. She made several small steps towards the shrine's inner corridors but turned back to see _Rias_ still focusing her gaze towards the night sky.

"_Rias_, what's the matter? Is something bothering you?"

_"…uhm-eto-ne_, it's nothing I guess. —for a while there, I thought the moon seem to have sparkled brightly then disappeared on me for a second."

The _Gremory_ heiress has a confused look and a cute pout on her face.

The young miko moved a bit to get another view of the moon only to see it still hung up in the sky.

She made a slight snickering face.

"_Fufufu_, _O-Tsuki-sama_ won't leave us anytime soon. Is this one of your sudden boyfriend fantasies? Only children believe in such fairytales. _What a depraved Ojou-sama we have here~._"

"_wah—!?_ How does having a boyfriend fit in with what I saw? _mou..._ You're mean _Akeno_. I thought you love me. I thought we're friends. You should believe me even if it makes little sense —or no sense at all."

Waving her arms comically sideways, she tries to regain her credibility from the suspecting young miko.

"I really love you _Rias_. Sorry, but I wanted to tease you even for just a bit. Still not enough payback for what you did earlier though, _Fufufu_."

She already had her back turned and walking away, all the while emanating a callous presence.

_"~hidoi._.."

"…Well that's fine, as long as you don't go overboard. Let's turn in for the night. We'll be meeting with Sona tomorrow to introduce her to my newest piece and the latest addition to our family."

After a brief trip to the ladies' room to wash up and finish their nightly oral hygiene, the girls changed into their sleepwear. Although the _Gremory_ heiress often preferred sleeping without any sort of clothing, she decided that having the _yukata_ on her felt comfortable as long as she can shed off her lingerie as it felt too restricting.

Sliding close the _shoji _doors, the three girls retreated to the comfort of one of the shrine's bedrooms where _Akeno_ prepared three _futon_ beds setting them side by side to each other.

_"Oyasumi Akeno, Koneko-chan."_

_"Oyasumi-nasai Rias."_

_"—yasumi…"_

As they lay down on the beds, the smallest girl among the three let out that barely heard response and buried her face on _Rias'_ chest, curling her body. Startled by the sudden skin contact, the young heiress embraced her servant with an ever affectionate embrace. _Akeno_ looked on and felt the same relief and happiness the first time she met _Rias_, saved her from despair, and then took her in as a closely trusted member of the _Gremory_ family.

_Rias Gremory_, fourteen years of age.

_Akeno Himejima_, fourteen years of age.

_Koneko Tojou_, eleven years of age.

\

* * *

\

Outside Earth, the Moon lies in ruin, destroyed.

A massive object about 130 kilometers in size struck the far side of the moon at a tremendous speed of more than 300 kilometers per second, producing an explosive amount of energy equivalent to setting off 9.89 x 1013 megatons of TNT. The cataclysmic force created an immediate crater of more than 2,500 kilometers wide and punched through the satellite's crust at a depth of 1,200 kilometers. The mantle of the moon shattered into three major portions, causing subterranean fractures propagating from one side of the equator to the opposite end.

Much of the lunar surface is devastated by the planet wide pyroclastic shockwave and raining _ejecta_ comprised of mountains of magma, transforming the barren lunar mares back into oceans of molten rocks. Intense large scale tectonic earthquakes caused upheavals and expansive fissures on the ground due to induced seismic activity. Within the gouged out cavity of the moon's far side, lightning bolts crackled as swirling lunar dust and rock vapor generated massive charges of static electricity. The crater's rim started to collapse as the gravitational field from deep within the lunar core oddly spiked.

_The moon bled crimson fire to staunch its gaping wound. _

_Oceans of flames filled the void and from it rose one of the three embodiments of primal destruction and creation._

It then began expanding its wings to the span of around 130,000 meters and ascended above the lunar surface, melted rocks and debris falling off from its scorching yet indomitable body. Its impossibly fearsome jaw, showing hundreds of thousands of fanged teeth, clenched unto a titanic marble-white obelisk the size of mountain with pulsating runic symbols inscribed on each every side.

_It is a {Genesis Marker}, a forgone remnant. _

_It was all of what little remains of a planet that once revolved around the stars of Alpha Centauri. _

Under the massive strength of its jaw, the heavily imposing creature crushed the obelisk apart in a way that seems to generate an alien noise even in the soundlessness of space. Out from this heavily ferrous-white granite structure gushed out a vast torrent of emerald light which submerged the entirety of Earth's satellite, hiding its scars of devastation. Vortices of green plasma spiraled and twisted at super-symmetrical angles, creating unusual patterns above the blistering landscape. High-pressure magma still erupted from the lunar depths jetting out to a height of a couple hundred feet before being pulled back down back down by the attracting maelstrom of energy.

\

* * *

**[ Notes and References: ]**

* * *

\

_**{ Divination }**_

It is a technique of gaining insight or knowledge through the help of a divine spirit entity or deity. Throughout history, people have used _divination_ to foresee or predict events. It is also a means to discover the truth of things or gain wisdom that could never be acquired through conventional methods of learning. Those who practice _divination_ are generally called diviners but are more linked to occult classes like druids, shamans, clerics, oracles, seers, exorcists, _miko, etc_.

\

* * *

\

_**{ Onmyōdō }**_

Is a branch of magic that focuses on the _{art of divination}_ and controlling nature's _{five elements} _via spell-casting_._ It also specializes in exorcising evil entities, applying seals, deploying barriers, and summoning familiars. Practitioners of the art are called _onmyōji, while the technique used are onmyōjutsu. _This esoteric magic had resulted from the merging Buddhist and Shinto rituals. Some evidence suggests that its origins points back to ancient teachings of _Daoism_. Currently, the noble house of the _Tsuchimikado _is the leading authority with regards to the administration and practice of _Onmyōdō. However, Onmyōdō is not exclusive to humans. Its most powerful users are supernatural entities like yōkai, shinigami, kegare, and kami native to the country of Japan._

\

* * *

\

_**{ A brief look at the lunar origin, structure, and its denizens }**_

The Moon is a celestial body formed from the remains of a catastrophic collision between two primordial planets, Earth and _Theia_, approximately, 4.5 billion years ago. However, much of _Theia's_ core survived due to being assimilated into the _{Fate Convergence System}_. Its synchronous rotation with Earth led early astronomers to speculate what is on the other side of the moon for more than a millennium. Like any other celestial body, it has its own pathways to higher planes of existence and a set of sub-space boundaries where the majestic _{Lunar Capital of the Far Side} _exists and where the _Lunar Mares_ induce paranormal events on Earth's high seas. As for its inhabitants, they have resisted outside cultural influence broadcasted from Earth. _Their civilization is by far both magically and technologically advanced as proven by them having repelled hostile invasions from Earth in three separate occasions. The lunarian populace consists of humanoid beings with rabbit ears, faeries, celestials, and female selenic deities._

\

* * *

**[ Afterword: ]**

* * *

\

This is a derivative work, a fanfiction, based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD. The original High School DxD is owned, created, and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.

This chapter was rewritten.

Feel free to send me a friendly message and suggestions. Enjoy reading!


	4. Chapter 3: What Lies Beyond Illusions

\

* * *

**[ CHAPTER 3: WHAT LIES BEYOND ILLUSIONS ]**

* * *

\

_Kyoto, Japan _

_In an ancient, sacred mountain shrine deep within the forests of Inariyama_

A minute just after midnight, a woman wearing a _jūnihitoe_ collapsed on her knees alone inside one of the hidden rooms of a _honden_, a temple building specifically designed to serve as a sanctuary for a _kami_. Surrounding her are sixty-four candles wrapped in talismans and arranged along the points which form the _{Eight Trigrams of Heaven and Earth}_. As the candles' blue flames drape the room's interior in an ambient ghostly glow, particles of light traced the magical symbols like overloaded electric livewires as if trying to etch their permanence in reality. It is only by acting as the conduit for channeling the underground stores of _mana_ from the _leylines_ surrounding _Kyoto_ that she is able to cast one of _Onmyōdō's _highest union of _{illusion} and {conjuration} _spells.

Beads of sweat trickled down from her scalp and forehead down to her face and neckline. Her long, silky, golden hair lay sprawled about on the smooth varnished floorboards but some strands of hers have found their way to wetly cling unto her exposed pale skin. Such was her intense perspiration that her undergarments have gone uncomfortably damp. She breathed agonizingly as pain and heat registered on the nerves of her body. It is a burning sensation. But the most excruciating are the ones that ran directly from her _hara_ leading to her _solar plexus _then up to her_ heart_, where she augmented the strength of her life force. This _"force"_ is what is being expended to control the huge flow of arcane power accumulating into the ritual circle, like ocean waves breaking off the side of coastal cliffs. As she shifted her body back into a _seiza_ sitting position, she straightened her back to adjust her body's center of gravity. Inhaling air deeply into her lungs, she began to regulate her fast-beating heart and soon entered a different state of trance.

Her face slowly tilted upward towards the ceiling, her eyes still closed. The motion led to the release of tension in her neck muscles and vertebral joints as she moved her head from side to side. A year's worth of preparations boiled down to this night's six-hour ritual. Although her body ached numbly, her determination to push forward with the next phase is certain. A moment of rest and massage is clearly what she felt is needed right now and only after dipping in a warm aromatic bath. However, these niggling thoughts that somehow expressed her inner grief could only be done once the rest of ritual is done.

"…_haaaaahhh…"_

No doubt she was feeling tired. Even the process of exhaling the air out of her lungs sounded like a disgruntled groan. Her breath was hot enough to form a mist which then heavily condensed on her rosy lips, making them visibly moist in the room's reflecting blue glow. Her eyes gently opened and worryingly stared at the image that is situated about two-story in height above the ritual circle encapsulating the _{Eight Trigrams of Heaven and Earth}. _She scoured the image which is projecting the entirety of the midnight sky, at its center, the moon, asking herself if these actions she had taken are enough to remedy such a crisis. She can only presume the extent of damage and repercussions in society once this terrible truth inevitably comes to light.

_("A false moon… created from an infusion of a highly advanced projection and barrier magic, a {kekkai} spell. The true moon destroyed… still drifting between the boundaries of Earth and the lunar orbital space. Even as someone who knows not of science intimately, surely large fragments of the moon should have entered a collision course with the Earth by now. But the fact that none hasn't, still baffles me.") _

This thought pervaded her mind. From what she can discern, the lunar gravitation or tidal influence has remained the same but somehow it still managed to pull back all of its ejected particles from the vacuum of space. Just what geophysical forces are in concert on Earth's satellite, is what she would like to figure out. However mysterious are the post-impact circumstances, the false moon that she had conjured seamlessly mimicking the casting of light and shadow on Earth is what's more crucial to prevent a mass-panic on a global scale.

_("—though I have foreseen the time of its arrival… I may never know the scale of catastrophe that of which it brings… For now, I fear for the future of this land… for this being casts an impenetrable darkness upon these eyes of mine… I pray that the innocent inhabitants of this world be spared from an ill-deserved fate and let them go on with their ordinary lives.")_

_*cough*_

_*cough*_

_*cough*_

Another surge of pain but this time, it was coming from deep inside her chest. Her left hand which she had used to cover her mouth now showed small splotches of dripping red liquid. It somehow surprised her. The pervading familiarity with blood filled her sense of smell and taste. Blood, this is her blood. With a slight glance towards the far left side of the room, numerous _o-fuda_ soon manifested, affixing themselves onto the western wooden walls, _shoji_ doors and outside the immediate hallway. The paper talismans radiated an eerie shade of purple and red, a _{spell ward}._ A fine trail of mist which has been creeping so close to the ground receded away until it was no longer within the borders of the shrine.

_("—an infiltration spell within a corrosion mist used to saturate and invade shrine barriers? _

_Is this an attempt to assassinate me? The Tsuchimikado have long ceased to pursue us so long as yōkai does not invade the place of humans and most of their Onmyōji are focused on battling the impurities in {Magano}. Are these the foreign supernatural forces that have begun to encroach upon these lands and prey upon humanity's faith?")_

_*clasp* — "{Kai}" _

_*clasp* — "{Retsu}"_

In just a mere second, the _{seal of wisdom} _and_ {seal of outer bonds}_ were motioned by her hands. What manifested were orbs of energy with the _kanji _of earth and water emblazoned in each. As these orbs of spirit energy, _reiki_, manifested and revolved around her in a clockwise direction, the corrosive poison was expelled out from her body in the form of a mist. That which has the form of floating dark miasma was then eviscerated by the orbs and adjoined the natural energy in the air. Out of the six orbs which manifested only one was required to facilitate the expelling process. Two were quickly absorbed in her body. Within mere moments, the damage to her respiratory and circulatory systems was quickly healed.

_("—you will reveal yourself…!")_

The remaining orbs fused into enchanted paper charms inscribed with pentagrams. As a result of a summoning ritual, three _shikigami_ in the form of _kitsune-bi, _burst forth. They scattered and flew to the west and southwest directions, phasing in and out of the shrine building walls and ceilings. The _shikigami_ shared their vision with their summoner as they traced the residual miasmic signature of their target. Not a moment too soon, they found it. A familiar, in the shape of a black crow, was fleeing just above the waters of the _Kamo River _towards Osaka. It stood no chance. As the three _shikigami_ effortlessly caught up to it, they lashed out an intricate net of _{homing foxfire bullets}._ It killed the crow, burning it into cinders. With the familiar dead, its binding contract was quickly determined through the retreating arcane link that commands it.

_("—a carrion crow familiar but one that is smaller than this country's native variety… the foundation for this specific spiritual evocation is based on western thaumaturgy practices… is the Majutsu Kyōkai involved in this?")_

Although she had no direct contact with the European group of magi, she had known of this organization's connection through one of the worst magically induced disasters in Japan's history, the _Fuyuki Taika_. It was the third repeat of an experiment designed to bring forth a _{Wish}_ but instead it caused the destruction of a city in Kyushu and more than a thousand civilian casualties. The cover-up proved too costly and tragic that it further cemented the _Far East _branch of _mahōtsukai _and _onmyōji_ groups' decision to disassociate themselves from their western counterpart.

_("—using a brute-force counter spell to invade my {boundary field} just shows their lack of respect and understanding of our kind… they have no right to trespass on sacred lands, especially if the territory happens to be mine._

—_moreover, for them to call themselves proud magi of noble houses but not have the sensed this impending disaster of this scale makes them unreliable fools.")_

\

* * *

\

Nothing else came afterwards. After the failed assassination attempt, there were no further telltale signs of intrusions or disturbances in her shrine's _{boundary field}_. She was half-expecting that the enemy might employ mercenaries or even employ this country's own _shinobi_. Fortunately, it was not the case. A _diviner,_ like her, is at a serious disadvantage when pitted against foes who utilize both modern military-grade weaponry, _ninjutsu_, and master-level melee combat skills which borders on the paranormal. When cornered though, she would not dare hesitate to rely on her trump card. Ignoring her fatigue and discomfort from her sweat-ridden _jūnihitoe_, she lifted her slightly trembling arms and hands to shoulder level. Clasping her hands in front, she held an _o-fuda_ between her index and middle fingers. As she entered a deeper state of trance, her eyes shining in golden, vertical slit pupils and a fiery aura started manifesting around her body, the particles of light are amplified, running the lines which formed the exceedingly complex spell.

"_I draw upon the strength which lies beneath th__e__{__ancient capital__}_

_Witness this light, let all prostrate and shudder _

_For my enemy is one who exists since time immemorial_

_Know that neither my heart nor soul will ever falter_

_Deities of the __{__Plains of High Heavens__}__, I beseech you all _

_Tonight is the time of prophecy which I have long spoke of_

_Overthrow this fate, for the of world men and phantoms must not fall _

_Invoke power unto my earthly name and let shine the skies above!"_

"{kekkai hatsudou… Tenchikyū Rokkaku Kōji!}"

At the chime of her bell ornament, a torrent of spirit energy, _reiki_, surged through and from her body. Such was the woman's spiritual force, _reiatsu_, that the immediate space began to twist and the room's confines creaked as if trying to detonate the entire _honden's_ structure off its _{keystone}_ foundation. Even the stagnant air outside was strongly influenced that it had transformed into a whirlwind and began expanding beyond the shrine's boundaries. The ritual candles' electric blue flames seethed into a wildfire and adjoined the woman's own fiery _aura_. Only the hundreds of individual glowing talismans are preventing the firestorm from seeping out and destroying the shrine buildings and burning the surrounding garden forests.

The ritual circle is now suffused with so much _reiki _flowing along its lines and vertices that it seems to erupt. It is as of this moment that the entirety Kyoto's underground _mana_ reservoir is being tapped. By now, most of city's significantly strong phantom denizens have noticed this once-in-lifetime event but none would even dare interfere. The mystic barrier encompassing the _Fushimi Inari-Taisha _shrine and the adjacent mountain will utterly exorcise and kill maleficent _yōkai_. Blue spectral flames rose upwards to the sky in wave-like repetitions, spiraling around the main pillar of divine light which beams out to the true moon's orbital coordinates. But as the seconds passed, a sudden shift in the light spectrum turned the permeating soft blue color into one that is crimson red.

_*audible heartbeat*_

_*audible heartbeat*_

_*audible heartbeat*_

_*repeats*_

The woman's eyes went wide open, pupils constricted. Her jaw trembled, fanged teeth gnashing. The _{image projection spell}_ situated about two-story in height above the ritual circle no longer shows the vast midnight sky, nor the stars, nor the moon. The image of a frighteningly giant eye filled it completely instead.

_It sends out an aura of immense power even through a mere projection._

_It burns in the intensity of molten steel with fire racing outwards its iris._

_It possesses a vertically slit pupil like hers but its sheer size deludes one to think that it is one bottomless ravine._

Soon, it sharply transfixed its sight to the one woman garbed with a complex and heavy _kimono_. The latter party whom had the former's gaze jumped instinctively in disbelief from her _seiza_ position. She then fumbled sorely, falling flatly to the floor on her buttocks. Her legs and feet were numbed but she tried to push away on the floor with them, nevertheless. It is a pathetic display of futility. Her wardrobe denied any form of useful mobility in this predicament. She took a glance back and found the imposing eye still locked on her form. She wants to scream but she can't. Fear is not something she is accustomed with. Given her prominent status as _{Kyōto no miko-hime}_ and formidable skills in the esoteric arts, there are few in the world who can match her strength. Even then, if all else fails, she still has several trump cards at the ready.

_"—**************************!"_

_*a sudden pain spike in her head* _

_*a rush of flowing adrenaline*_

_*a reverberating beat of her heart*_

It is an agonizing sound coming from her throat. Something wants to take over, a feeling from deep inside her core. She was losing control… of herself. No, something is asserting itself over the ceremony that which she had made with a year's worth of preparations. As she looked down to the floor, the ritual circle began changing much to her alarmed expression. She hoisted herself up slowly with the fabric of her heavy _kimono_ swaying in response to the drifting spirit energy infused winds. As soon as she had her back straightened, her two hands quickly motioned the _{seal of the thunderbolt}, {seal of the ring of the sun}, and {seal of the outer bonds}. _

_*clasp* — "{Rin}" _

_*clasp* — "{Kai}"_

_*clasp* — "{Zai}"_

Even as she stood boldly in the center of the spell formation and struggled to take back control, the ritual circle's lines and vertices are twisting into a wild spiral of electric blue light. Its pattern has transformed into a six-sided star, a hexagram. Powerful winds spun around her and around the ancient shrine buildings in a counter-clockwise direction. All the spectral blue flames and the divine pillar of light which loomed above the sacred mountain of _Inariyama_ soon toppled and imploded like a derelict skyscraper demolished with explosives. With the shrine's barrier collapsed, people who stayed up and still lingered the city streets past midnight found themselves slack-jawed staring at the peculiar dazzling phenomenon. It was clearly seen beyond the city of Kyoto, even as far across _Osaka Bay_ and _Lake Biwa_.

\

* * *

\

Soon, the tower of light faded until it was thread thin. The residual spirit particles, _reishi_, receded back down to earth, forming a plateau of glowing blue light amidst the structure ruins of the ancient mountain shrine. Charred trees, close to the impact site were uprooted, their trunks bent, branches broken, and burnt leaves are sent a strewn high into the air. Standing like a haunting apparition in the center of what little remains of the _honden_ is the stark-naked figure of a woman. She no longer wore the _jūnihitoe _but in its place, a heavy visible _{aura}_ made from her own life-force and spirit particles, her _{tōki}_. It bathed her voluptuous body. It coursed upwards her soft, smooth skin, starting from the soles of her feet, to her legs, thighs, crotch, hips, belly, breasts, arms, hands, head, and even extended to her lengthy golden hair that of which hangs idly mostly around her back. But the most surprising is the appearance of her fox ears and fox tails. She is a _kitsune yōkai_. Her fox ears which stood atop her head bear the same pigment as her hair. Her fox tails numbered to nine, but each individual tail is lengthier and massive compared to her body. These golden tails with white pointy tips are soft and silky in texture, each bouncing about like a huge, fluffy _dakimakura_. In Japanese mythos, each tail of a _kitsune yōkai_ represents a hundred years' worth of history, growing exponentially in both strength and wisdom. A _kitsune yōkai_ having lived for more than a thousand years is distinguished as a rare being of immense power, aptly called _kyūbi _by folklore or occult researchers.

"Do you think you've won with this?"

Even though the _{observation spell}_ which she had used to survey the skies stealthily from the confines of her well-guarded shrine was no longer in effect, she spoke as if someone can hear her voice. That spell which she had used was swiftly taken over by what she can only identify as an overwhelmingly invasive presence. It peered into her as if the entirety of her being was being read like an open book. She was not particularly angered by the resulting destruction. There were no deaths and shrine buildings, may it be grand or simple, can simply be rebuilt. But what mortified her is the method by which this foreign entity had encroached upon her and how it violated her domain even though it was under her divine protection.

"What do you aim to accomplish by revealing my true form and forcing me into a direct confrontation?"

The esoteric barrier surrounding most of Kyoto with the mountain of _Inariyama_ at its center is being restored swiftly, one cell block at a time. Soon, the pathways leading to the world of _yōkai_ and world of humankind are again closed off to protect the denizens of both worlds. Both events were done with mere gestures of her hands, the land under her jurisdiction seemingly answering to her will. She is not _{Kyōto no miko-hime}_ just for show. Next, she turns her attention skywards. Spell after spell, each one is queued and simultaneously subjected through an intricate and difficult process of multi-casting. The overlapping ritual circles spun around her while expanding the accumulating arcane energy outwards and coalescing the residual spirit particles back into a ferocious whirlwind and spiraling blue flames.

"The sealing portion of the magic sequence was undone halfway through its intended goal, but what matters is that I have placed my mark unto you!"

The _{teleportation spell}_ which she had been simultaneously multi-casting, along with a dozen different elemental spells, hummed and charged at the ready. Not a second later, a short-lived flash brightened the sacred mountain grounds for the briefest of moments and erased the existence of the specter-like figure of a naked woman cloaked in fire and wind. At the wake of her disappearance, the pool of glowing blue light had altogether evaporated with whirling spirit particles into the clearness of the mountain air. As midnight drew deeper into the dark hours of early morning, what is left now is the eerie murmuring of a stilled forest and falling leaves. But even if the havoc brought about by the events of earlier subsided in Kyoto, it wouldn't have meant that the disaster of this unseen magnitude have even reached a possibility of ending.

\

* * *

\

_Nishitama district, Tokyo, Japan._

_At the Himejima mountain shrine residence, in the town of Kuoh._

_It is past two early in the morning. _

_*sound of a whispered breath*_

"_mm–nyaaa~?…" _

_Koneko Toujou_, the small white-haired girl had been awoken suddenly by her acute sense which have been further sharpened by the changes on her body caused by the "_result of a process_" brought upon by the one named, _Rias Gremory_, her new "_master_". This sense does not refer to any of her normal senses of hearing, sight, smell, taste and touch. _{Senjutsu}_, an especially rare technique which allows one to manipulate one's life force and extend one's physical abilities beyond normal limits. It also gives the user a sensing ability to perceive the flow of one's spirit energy, life force, or what martial specialists call, _{aura}_. Although not realizing that she was using _{senjutsu},_ subconsciously, she can feel something which roused her heart, not by her will but by someone who is not unlike her. What the small girl is focusing on is the _{aura}_ of an entity from a faraway distance, far and beyond the sky. Even though she has the ability to sense it, she can literally do nothing but just discern from which direction it is coming from and how powerful the entity emanating the_ {aura}_ is. She wants to go outside and look at the sky but gave up on the idea. It didn't help the fact that she was currently embraced by two older girls. She doesn't want to cause them unnecessary worry. As she lay there alongside her two self-proclaimed surrogate sisters, she stared at the ceiling and seemingly looking past it, she extended her left arm and hand as if trying to grasp something in the air. The memory of her real, older sister came to her mind. She wants to get strong. She wants to have power. Yet, she is more afraid of what or where her own potential will lead her to… become just like her stronger, more powerful older sister. As these memories of her sibling were brought up, she shed her tears silently like transparent pearls falling off into nothingness.

\

* * *

\

_At the Lunar orbit, within the boundary between the False Moon and the True Moon._

The fabric of time and space curved and shifted as the Earth's natural satellite underwent tremendous planetary reconstruction. Vortices of high-energy plasma, in the color of emerald light, and erupting fiery magma, as red as rubies, raged dangerously as it enveloped the entirety of the moon's lunar surface. But the most startling scene is not the dynamic display of primal energy and material turmoil, but the imposing 130,000 meter entity that wades through unimpeded in the lethal storm of primordial destruction. Far above it, a two-kilometer-long figure of a giant fox spirit uninterruptedly hurled arcane homing missiles and spirit energy spears which detonate into various spheres of elemental destruction with a blast diameter range of 3,000 to 10,000 meters respectively. The gigantic fox spirit, _kyūbi_, actively lashes out and darts around the winged monstrosity at the speed of 15,000 meters per second. A parade of nine flaming _kitsune-bi _trailing at the tip of each of the _kyūbi's_ nine equally giant tails act in concert for simultaneously casting and hurling arcane homing missiles and energy spears. The magical energy, _mahōryoku,_ permeating the giant form of the _kyūbi _seem limitless but in reality it still draws in _mana_ from the _leylines of Kyoto_ remotely and unceasingly absorbs the flow of natural energy from the moon using wide-scale _{senjutsu}_.

However, the showering attacks of the _kyūbi _fail to leave even a single dent on any of the dark as obsidian scales of the enormous target. The _arcane_ and _spirit_ projectiles were already of epic level strength designed to penetrate and vaporize the toughest of _{kaname-ishi}_ mountain bunkers or even rune-reinforced _{inquisition}_ castles. Between the loud explosions and howling of the gigantic fox spirit echoing throughout the moon's newly created atmosphere, the _kyūbi 's_ short range teleportation spell had been read, compromised, and manipulated to be within the winged entity's reach in the next instant it was invoked. A high-frequency structure of matter in the shape of an obsidian blade with grotesque geometrical serration edges had cut across the horizon and pierced at an upwards, overarching vector. There came a certain decisive pause. As if the moon finally reclaimed a little of its lost tranquility for the briefest of moments, this categorical silence opened a path to the truth of two warring entities. A reality conveyed by one razor-sharp, unbreakable blade.

"…_uurhg… guuh… urgk… guuh…"_

_*the sound of pitiful struggling*_

_*the sound of a slight whimpering*_

_*the sound of painful breathing*_

_*repeats*_

Soon, a scene of deconstructive transformation took place. The wavy golden fur like midday autumn grass in the meadows, the corporeal strands of muscles, and the massive bones that form the large skeletal framework of the giant fox spirit, _kyūbi_, had lost its form in a fiery, decomposing manner. All that was left is the core, sapphire-like gem refracting the naked figure of a woman with fox ears and nine tails. But even the core soon cracked and shattered under duress from that of which had penetrated it. _{Kesshō yōsai}_, supposedly, it is an eastern magical construct made of highly dense _{reiki}_, that, in principle, provides a safe zone of divine protection for shrine maidens or diviners during an exorcism ritual. Now, all that was left of the core is its bleeding host, impaled through her chest by a serrated, obsidian blade. The woman, by now, had been completely pulled out of her deep trance and regained most of her bearings in a panic state. Grasping the flat edge of the blade with her _{tōki}_-infused hands, she attempted _{kenbunkatsu}_ technique to free her from this ordeal. Several attempts to break the flat edge of the blade were made but each time she grew weaker and weaker.

_("kuh… why… did this… hit–?")_

_*cough*_

_*cough*_

Thoughts of how can this thing had struck her ran through her mind. It should be impossible. Not one thing can supposedly hit her, not even individual space debris which drifts in the vastness of outer space and travels in tens of kilometers per second. Her _{clairvoyance}_ and _{precognition}_ abilities assures that anything which poses a risk would be known and be avoided by her _{path finding}_ skill minutes before contact. Even then, her _{foxfire_ _aura}_ would reactively burn objects on a path of collision. The mere fact that this thing proved too fast for even her _{senjutsu}_ to notice was absurdly frightening. The blade which pierced her sternum has made her grow numb each second, narrowly missed key vital points including her heart, lungs, and spine. In actuality, the blade is all but just the extreme end of one of the creature's kilometer large razor sharp talons. Conducted from the high-frequency blade is a continuous direct current of electricity, directly sent into her body. Looking up with her dazed eyes, she came face to face with the titanic monstrosity she had been fighting all this time. Tears and saliva rolled down from her face. Blood gushed slowly from her chest down to her belly, hips, thighs, and legs, finally dripping from the toes of her feet.

_*the sound of thunder crashing*_

_*the sound of a woman's hushed scream*_

_*the sound of a pained breathing*_

As the drops of red blood disappeared as mere specks in the vastness of the flowing, emerald sea of energy, she came to a realization of what fate has in store for her, death at the hands of an impossible monster. As the forks of white lightning raced across the heavily clouded atmosphere, brief flashes of light illuminated her pale, horror-struck face. She started squirming under this thought but her continuous struggle only brought her more suffering as every little movement she does robs her of what little strength she had remaining. The looming image of the monster above casts a dense shadow and presence that all her self-restraint is now all but gone. Just the thought of her being a metaphorical morsel of meat on a metaphorical stick frightened her greatly, so much that she cannot swallow her own spit. Was the feeling of humans being sacrificed to a _yōkai_ or an_ oni_ like this? As the creature's burning eyes and the massively imposing agape jaws filled with forests of fanged teeth drew nearer, she began crying more in mute shrill. Each and every time, the idea of being repeatedly gored and grinded inside the entity's nightmarish mouth was consciously being rejected by her psyche. Perhaps from all her shuddering, a clear stream of fluid ran down from her crotch, to her thighs, to her legs, then to her feet. Regardless of what she did in this final moment did not matter. Energy and matter are torn to oblivion. Even passing photon particles cease to exist as they come in contact with a space that no longer abides by the fundamental laws of this universe. Darkness devoured her.

Even in the direst of situations, the one memory that comes to her mind is the face of her daughter _Kunou_, her small glitter of light, her hope, in this oppressive abyss.

_("—My beloved daughter, Kunou, you are so young but I have brought you a burden too difficult which you'll bear upon your small shoulders… as long as you stay within the boundary of Kyoto… you shall remain safe… please forgive me… even one last time… I… I-I wish to see you again… for you are my only happiness.")_

\

* * *

**[ Notes and References: ]**

* * *

\

_{ Unnamed miko-hime }_

_Featured spells and skill list_:

_{ Advanced Magic Mastery } – _

A type of mastery which allows the invocation of high-level spells from the different schools of magic. In this case, the _miko-hime_ has exhibited proficiency in casting and fusing a number of _abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation_, and _illusion_ spells.

_{ Five-Element Affinity } – _

The user is capable of imbuement and control over the basic five esoteric elements of _Onmyōdō_ which includes _earth, fire, wind, water, _and _lightning_. These magic elements are brought about into reality by manifesting one's soul affinity.

_{ Shikigami: Kitsube-bi } –_

One of the summoning techiques employed by the _miko-hime_, it transforms enchanted talismans into floating orbs of _foxfire _which act as extensions of her body. Aside from remote sensing and tracking, they replicate a diviner's offensive or defensive spells and even emit _aura_.

_{ Senjutsu }_ –

It is a rare technique which allows a practitioner to manipulate one's life-force and the flow of energy from nature. The common use of the technique is the detection of humans or monsters and sensing intent or imminent danger. Other practical applications include _body reinforcement_, _strengthening_, and _regeneration_.

_{ Tōki } – _

A derived skill off _senjutsu, _it condenses a practitioner's life force and spiritual energy into a supposedly impenetrable field covering one's body. Pushing one's limits even further, the skill grants _super strength_, _agility_, _endurance_, and massive _resistance_ to physical damage.

_{ Foxfire Aura } –_

It is a type of aura unique only to _kitsune_ _yōkai_. It consists of _reishi_ imbued with the _kitsune_ _yōkai's _natural affinity to fire and reacts to threats identified within one's subconscious. The foxfire becomes a natural defense against high-speed projectiles and an effective barrier against magical attacks.

_{ Eight Trigrams of Heaven and Earth } _–

It is a wide area spell which affects the Earth, the Moon, and the entire lunar orbit. It is a reality barrier formed using principles from both illusion and conjuration schools of magic. It hides the true moon from view using a spherical boundary field 4000 to 5000 kilometers in diameter and replaces it with a false moon image, forming a secondary shell layer. The spell requires a large reservoir of _mana_ to sustain it for long periods of time.

_{ Tenchikyū Rokkaku Kōji } – _

Requiring a year's worth of preparation and components, it is a spell that requires a long ritual to cast. Once activated, a network of leylines spanning an entire region or land mass is tapped in order to fuel a resulting pillar of light and fire. The spell is suffused with holy energy designed to simultaneously destroy, seal, and banish corrupt entities or impurities too powerful for conventional exorcism.

_{ Enchant Release: Form of a Giant Fox Spirit }_ –

Unique to _kitsune_ _yōkai, _it is an enchantment spell which amplifies the base form, statistics, and abilities up to a thousand fold. Its only drawback is the tremendous amount of spiritual energy required to maintain the skill activated.

\

* * *

**[ Afterword: ]**

* * *

\

To: darth56

Hey, thanks! I'm guessing that you've managed to see some of my earlier drafts. Unlike other High School DxD fanfiction, I'm aiming to establish an overhauled plot with a more diverse lore. I just don't know why Irina and Xenovia would be sent to retrieve the Excaliburs without proper logistics. I'm introducing some concepts of science fiction. I don't know if readers like seeing physics, chemistry, and astronomy in the plot but I hope it works.

* * *

This is a derivative work, a fanfiction, based on the light novel and anime of High School DxD. The original High School DxD is owned, created, and written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero. Any similarities to real people, characters, events, and organizations depicted in this story are entirely fan-fictional.

This chapter was rewritten.

Feel free to send me a friendly message and suggestions. Enjoy reading!


End file.
